Always
by insomniac412
Summary: Alex and Piper have loved each other since they were 13 years old. It is now 13 years later, and a lot of things have changed. Can the love they have for each other bring them back together? AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"So, how many people have you been with?"

I tilt my head and laugh at her, trying to see if I can tell her the truth. I decide to be honest this time.

"I've had about three serious relationships before. If you want me to count the hook-ups, then that's a whole different story."

She squints her eyes, scrutinizing me.

"You know what, I like you. I know we've only known each other for less than a week, but I really do. If you want to tell me about those serious relationships, and why they ended, be my guest. If you want to marvel me with stories of your flings and fuck buddies, go ahead. Point is, I like you and I want to get to know you better. If you'll let me."

"Like going on dates and stuff?"

This time she is the one to laugh. She throws her head back in sincere, joyous laughter and I can't help but laugh along with her.

"Going on dates and stuff? What are you, five? But yeah, that is what I mean. That IS what I want."

It has been a while since I last went on a date. A serious date. I stare right through her ocean blue eyes and ever so slowly, nod my head.

"That would be great. I'll pick you up Friday around 8pm?"

When I finish speaking, I swear, the whole room lights up with her smile.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

She keeps it light, casual. But the way she smiles at me, and the way her touch lingers before leaving, is anything but. And the way my heart is beating - no, pounding - against my chest right now, I know things are never going to be just casual with this one.

Wow. I have a date.


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

I turn over in my bed, startled by the shrill sound of the alarm. I reach out with my right hand and accidentally knock the alarm off the bedside table. I guess that means I have to get up now. I slowly rise from my bed throwing the covers off, and plant my feet on the ground, searching for the lost alarm clock. It finally shuts off and I check my phone.

6am on a Friday.

Not just any Friday, date night Friday. I stretch my arms and pad to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. I look like hell. But my eyes are alive, excited. That doesn't make any sense. Getting ready for work on a Friday usually is easy since I have the weekend to look forward to. Today is different. I find myself staring at my walk-in for a good 15 minutes before deciding on what to wear.

A good 45-minute commute later due to a road blockage, I find myself barging through the kitchen doors barking out instructions at my staff who just poured a cup of lemon juice into a piping hot cream-based sauce.

"Hey! You better watch that. That stuff might curdle."

"I'm on it, boss. You're late by the way."

"Give me a break. There was a road block near the Hyatt. Apparently a limo driver joined the party and got drunk with his passenger."

"Yeah, yeah, same old stories boss."

I can't help but smile. My sous chef is nothing if not snarky.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Nichols. Don't let that thing curdle. We have a big lunch service coming up."

"Aye aye, boss!"

* * *

My workday ends at 6pm, leaving the rest of the staff to handle the dinner service at the restaurant. Managing a fusion restaurant has its ups and downs, but I love the grind and I get to take home a decent amount of money each month.

Rushing home through the surprisingly light New York traffic, I have enough time to shower, decide on an outfit and walk the 6 blocks to her apartment. I shower and do my make up before turning towards my closet. I settle on a pair of olive green leather pants paired with a navy blue top and grab my coat on the way out.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on the hallway before reaching the front door.

 _You can do it. Game face on._

* * *

I reach her apartment door at exactly 7:52pm, briefly composing myself before knocking. I can hear some sort of commotion inside, the sound of rushed footsteps, then the door swings open.

"Hi! Good to see you again. You're right on time."

I smile as I subtly glance at her from head to toe. She kept it simple yet elegant, wearing tight fitting dark jeans, a white top and a Floral Jacquard blazer. Her make up is light, bringing out the blue in her eyes.

"Hey, good thing I decided to walk. Traffic is piling up right now. Good to see you too."

I peck her on the cheek and she smiles, showing off her pearly whites.

"Shall we go then? I know the perfect Greek place just down the street."

"I love Greek. Let's go."

We walk a couple of blocks down the street, settling into a surprisingly easy conversation, until we reach the corner of Vitus' Greek Bistro. I recognize the place, but I haven't been here in a while. We are immediately seated at a cozy booth.

"Hi! Welcome to Vitus' Greek Bistro. I'll be your server for the night. My name is..."

I look up, recognizing her voice but not quite believing it.

"...Chloe."

I finish her sentence for her.

"Alex?"

Chloe is as incredulous as I am. My date is looking between us, perplexed.

"Alex? Do you know her?"

 _Honesty, Alex. Honesty._

"Uh, yeah. This is Chloe, my ex girlfriend."

Things just got a bit more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in discomfort as Chloe tries to burn holes through my date.

"It's only been a few months, Alex. You're dating already? And really, you could do better."

I surely wasn't expecting that. My date continues to just stare.

"Look, I didn't know you work here. Also, it's none of your business that I'm dating again. We broke up a year ago. I am doing better, thank you."

I chance a glance at my date, who looks at me as if we're the only two people in the room and my ex isn't hovering over us.

"Ah, Alex! It has been a while since you last entered my humble abode."

Thankfully, Vitus the owner just came out of his office and spotted us right away. He seemed to sense some discomfort, so he spoke up again.

"Is there a problem here? Chloe?"

Chloe brings herself out of her stupor and shakes her head.

"No problem Sir, I was just catching up with Alex, she's an old friend."

Vitus is not convinced.

"How about you take the next table, Chloe. I'll handle this one."

Chloe stomps away like a child not getting what she wants.

"Thank you, Vitus. As you can see, I'm on a date, and although she picked the place, I'd love it if she could try your famous souvlaki and moussaka."

"No problem, Alex. I apologize for any trouble Chloe has caused. She can be a handful sometimes."

"Not at all. Thanks again."

* * *

"So Chloe, huh?"

My date looks at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah, Chloe. Sorry about that. We dated for about 6 months and broke up almost a year ago."

"Why?"

"She left her phone on the table one day, a message came in and I glanced. I didn't even need to read the whole message to know what it was about."

She waves her hand at me, signaling for me to continue.

"She was seeing someone else. I confronted her about it and she said I was too busy with work so she sought comfort with someone else. This was around the time we were working on a new menu at the restaurant so of course I was busy. I thought she understood."

"Wow."

"You want to know the weird part? Turns out, the other person she was seeing had no idea she had a girlfriend. So my girlfriend cheated on me, AND I was the third party in someone's relationship with MY girlfriend at the same time."

"Oh my god."

"After a month Chloe came back, begging me for another chance. The other person broke up with her too."

"Serves her right. That was a horrible thing to do."

"I know. It was pretty easy to move on after I found out. But enough about that, tell me more about you."

She tells me about working in a local day care center, and putting up her own start-up company, making handmade crayons and other craft materials. We continue to talk about work throughout the dinner, and I'm glad the appearance of Chloe has not put a damper on our date.

We leave Vitus' and walk two blocks in comfortable silence. Halfway through the third block, our hands bump into each other and we both glance down at the same time.

 _G_ _et it together, Vause. Hold her hand._

We walk a few more steps before I find the courage to weave my fingers through hers. I tentatively glance at her and find a small smile tugging at her lips. My heart does a somersault and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

 _Butterflies? When did I get so soft?_

We reach her apartment door and I reluctantly break the hand connection while she fumbles with her keys before turning to me with those bright, blue eyes.

"So... I had a really great time tonight."

 _Oh god, those eyes. So familiar, calming._

She slowly leans in and places a kiss right at the corner of my mouth.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."


End file.
